Filters are commonly used in heating, ventilating, and/or air conditioning systems (“HVAC systems”), among other applications. Such filters include one or more sheets of filter media and a support frame supporting the filter media. For example, the filter media may be accordion folded to define pleats. Other types of filter media are non-pleated. In typical filtration systems, air or another fluid is forced through the filter media from an inlet face through an exhaust face. Suitable supports or webs of the support frame often extend across a portion of the inlet and/or exhaust faces of the filter, where they can obstruct flow through the filter.